


My Cleaning Lady

by Gardian



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mob AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:10:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gardian/pseuds/Gardian
Summary: As a fixer Keith knows the most important thing he will ever do is not to upset his cleaning lady. So why does he decide its a good idea to ask his out?





	My Cleaning Lady

There is one simple rule that all in the underworld learn sooner or later. And that is always be nice to your cleaning lady.

Keith as the son of a fixer had this rule drilled into him long before he drilled into a mans skull. After all it was the cleaning ladies that made sure they could continue to do their jobs and do them well.

Keith had always been wary of the service they used, it was honestly kind of intimidating to him that a person could leave a crime scene spotless and make a body vanish in only a matter of hours, so now that he found himself in the apartment of some low life drug dealer waiting to meet his new cleaning lady he told himself no matter what he couldn’t be intimidated.

“You Keith?”

He wasn’t sure who to expect, a guy in a bright pink rain coat and yellow rubber gloves certainly wasn’t it.

Keith nodded not entirely sure of the port o'call here, after all here he was watching an embodiment of sunshine flitter around the blood covered floor and muttering to himself like he was dealing with a broken vase rather than a decapitated corpse.

“Ok i can handle this, i need you to grab the head and then take all your clothes off so i can get to work” he chirped removing the hello kitty backpack and placing it on the ground.

“M-my clothe?” Keith asked blushing.

The man nodded humming in confirmation “they look clean but your covered in dna, im going to need to get rid of them. The underwear too, man you’d be surprised where blood can get”.

Keith’s blush only deepened “what do i wear instead?”

As he asked this a bag was tossed to him “not sure of your size but this should be an ok fit, their some wet wipes in there so don’t even think about using the shower or sink otherwise you’ll make my job way harder and my price way higher.”

Keith could only blink in surprise, this guy seemed so professional, like he knew every little thing that needed to be done.

He pulled a unmarked bottle of chemicals out of his bag as he made shooting motion with his hands “this isn’t the very nice part, you really don’t want to see this.”

Keith couldn’t help but chuckle “you know i killed him right?”

The man turned to him with a smile “you know i’m going to have to use acid to burn off his fingerprints and tattoos along with any other noticeable features, then i have to pull and dissolve his teeth remove and melt eyes before i even think about dismemberment. Fixer you guys don’t usually like to stick around to see this part.”

Keith swallowed the sour feeling in his throat, cleaning ladies really were the most terrifying parts of the underworld.

He silently retreated to the bathroom after retrieving the head that had rolled into the kitchen. He quickly got cleaned and dressed being pleasantly surprised by the black jeans and hoodie that fitted him almost perfectly even though the shoes were a size or so too big.

As he got changed he reflected upon what had happened that day.

About a month ago this drug dealer had been moving in on Lotors territory and selling to the out of bounds areas like schools. He had been given several warnings including having several fingers broken but nothing seemed to get through to the guy.

Finally Lotor decided to send Keith in to deal with him.

Normally it’s quick in and out where Keith sneaks in, stabs the guy in the back and then leave before the cleaners take care of the rest.

This time however the guy was waiting for him with a hatchet.

It’s a miracle that Keith wasn’t hurt but it did result in a long drawn out fight that ended when Keith stabbed the guy in the shoulder then used his own weapon to behead him.

Because of that he had to call Lotor and tell him the guy had been tipped off, and he was told to stay there and wait to be cleaned up along with the crime scene.

Keith sighed looking at himself in the mirror, he really didn’t look like a killer, but it was something he was good at, his mom was a fixer and so is he. He’s come to accept that his life will always be filled with blood and sleepless nights.

Taking one last look around he picked up the bag now filled with his old clothes and returned to the cleaning lady.

The scene was nothing like he left it.

There were plastic sheetings on the ground and multiple suspiciously shaped parcels littering the floor.

Blood covered the man’s hands and arms up to his elbows as he ductapped the last package and poured some of the chemicals on it.

“Wow… you work quick.”

The man turned and chuckled “well when its as loud as you made it, it tends to be a good idea to work with pace.”

Keith couldn’t help but linger on his blue eyes filled with an innocence that shouldn’t be present in the eyes of a man that just dismembered a man.

“I never got your name” Keith said before he could stop himself.

“You can call me Lance.” he smiled carefully removing his rain coat and gloves to show a thinner set beneath so he could pack everything away in his bag.

“Is that really you name?” Keith asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Is Keith really yours?” Lance laughed at the surprised expression “yeah im paid to know everything and clean anything, you never know what you need to know till its too late to find out.”

“I suppose so… look this is going to sound kinda weird but erm… could i maybe buy you a drink?”

Lance stared at him for a really long time “your kidding right? You really want to take me out after all this?”

Keith nodded “your cute and well im really impressed be it a little scared and a lot turned on by what you can do.” he admitted.

Lance suddenly burst out laughing “wow, i dont think a fixer has ever asked out a cleaning lady before. Sure, let me toss this bad boy into some cement and freshen up and bit.”

Keith grinned “it’s a date.”

They say never piss off your cleaning lady, but they never said you couldn’t try and date them.

Even if it’s just as stupid and about ten times more dangerous.


End file.
